Had Enough
by SkywardShadow
Summary: /I'm sorry I couldn't save you./\I'm sorry you get to see me like this.\ This is how it ends. Twoshot. Complete.
1. Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song used.

**1**

**..**

_Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first  
The apple of your eye; the rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners; things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here;_

_you know your end is near._

**..**

There was blood on his hands.

Blood on his hands and a body at his feet. A living person soon to be a corpse. A person who-he swallowed-used to be his closest friend.

Used to be.

Ruins surrounded him, scorching and smoldering. No building remained higher than a foot or so. A few lazy flames still licked the torn edges of the place, but there wasn't much left to burn. The destruction was recent and total-nothing was left. Nothing and no one; the survivors had made themselves scarce. And said survivors were terribly few.

Bodies littered the beaten ground like sick, bloodied rag dolls tossed aside by a child. Some had limbs twisted in unnatural ways. There were bodies without heads, and vice versa. Shinobi, mostly, but mixed in was the odd civilian or child. Collateral damage; accidental and unnecessary.

Konohagakure, arguably the most powerful of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, had fallen. The ninja world would soon be turned on its head by the turn of events, but that was the future-something he did not want to think about right now. Or ever.

Looking around, bile rose to his throat and he had to close his eyes to keep from heaving; not that he had anything to throw up in the first place. The scent of blood-fresh and dry-would have been overpowering to anyone only just entering the area, but he had gotten accustomed to it, which was a sad thing in itself. He recognized many of the dead, even if they had become mutilated beyond recognition.

These sights had sickened him before. Now he felt only numbness as he stared down at the broken form of the person whose fault it all was.

That boy-a teenager physically; a bitter old man mentally-used to be hailed as handsome, back when they were kids. Now his famously unruly hair was splayed out like a spider that had just been stepped on; his dark eyes were half-lidded and impossible to read, and there was a gaping hole in his chest that oozed every ounce of his life's blood. _He_ had put that hole there.

He had expected to feel regret after it was done. There was no time for that while the deed was about to be done; things had happened so fast, and a glaring lack of choices had forced his hand.

A lack of choices, not to mention the corpse of the girl he loved lying in the dirt, killed by their shared teammate.

He did what had to be done, despite previously swearing he wouldn't. This was different. He had no cue who this-this _thing_-was anymore. It wasn't the boy he had known and cared for as a friend. Still, he had stood still afterward and awaited the crushing guilt and sorrow.

It never came.

He figured it was shock that prevented him from really _feeling_ the loss of one of the most important people in his life. But time passed while he stood there, frozen, and at some point he gave up on waiting for the guilt. Because it wouldn't come. There was grief within him, buried under layers of shock, but there was little remorse for what he had done. Little regret-for the act _itself_, at least..

_I'm sorry that you made me do this to you,_ he told the other person silently.

He _couldn't_ regret killing him, though. Because Sasuke had brought it on himself when he carried out his mission to destroy Konoha and its residents.

_I'm sorry that you lost yourself to the darkness._

He'd done what he had to do, because the other boy had given him no choice. No way out. He had truly turned into someone else.

_I can't regret stopping you, but…_

"Dammit," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Why did you have to do this to yourself?!"

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you._

And Naruto cried, but they were tears of anger and not of sorrow.

**..**

_When all is said and done  
I will be the one _

_to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become._

**..**

**A/N: Part two will be out soon. After that, I need to quit writing morbid fics like these for awhile.**


	2. Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song used.

**2**

**..**

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight, _

_you've only lost your mind._

**..**

For the first time in what felt like forever, there was silence.

He tried to look around, but the bones of his neck must have given out because he couldn't so much as twitch his head sideways. Irritated, he tried to move his eyes instead, but his gaze too refused to shift.

Well. This was an annoying position to be in.

After a few seconds he discovered his inability to see anything besides the sky (it was clear, mockingly so) wasn't that much of a handicap, because he could still smell everything. The scents, now that he was paying attention, all hit him with resounding and sickening force.

He smelled blood, first and foremost. Stale blood; wet blood; old and fresh and dry. Everywhere; sinking into the dirt, into his clothes, his face, his hair, his skin, his pores. Liquid life that had been spilled, directly or indirectly, by his own hand. A stench settling into the very air in a manner that suggested it might never go away.

He also smelled flesh. This was a scent that took him a half-second to identify; after all, one does not normally _smell_ flesh. But he could, very well in fact. Because the flesh he smelled was burning. Burning, bleeding, rotting. The shells, left behind by fleeing souls, of people dead. Either that or the agonizing prisons of those dying too slowly.

Weaving in between these was a smell quite familiar to anyone; the smell of fire. There was the distinct scent of red-yellow-orange flames eating ravenously at wood or skin, where it could find it. More noticeable was the smoky flame scent, the scent of a fire dead like its surroundings. The woeful flame now reduced to a shadow of its former self because it could discover nothing more to feed on.

These smells, and the resulting images, pounded into him in a constant and unstopping river of pain. Pain in his overpowered nose and dry mouth, pain in his blood-encrusted head, but mainly pain in his mind. Because he knew, he knew the cause of this terrible destruction. The perpetrator of this sickening, inhuman crime.

It was him. All of it was his willing fault.

Which was why, despite the knowledge that he could probably manage to block out the assault on his nose by focusing on something else, he didn't. He let the pain continue.

_Give it to me. Give it all to me. Hurt me with it._

_Because I deserve to hurt._

A sound breaks into his hearing, giving his sense of smell a welcome break. The more he mulls over the sound, the more it sounds like a choked sob. Many choked sobs, in fact. And the voice doing the sobbing (which sounds angry, when he thinks about it) is one he'd recognize anywhere.

He wonders why the other boy is regretting killing him. Because this is fair, really (he can admit the truth to himself now because there is no point left in hiding anything). He silently berates his old teammate for being such an idiot.

Still, idiot or no, enemy or no, killer or no…He can't, in good conscience (good conscience, what a laugh), leave the blond like this.

He makes a disastrous attempt at speaking, since his mouth is already hanging open and it might as well make itself useful; this fails. Maybe his voice would work if he could wet his tongue, but on top of everything else it seems he is unable to do even that.

All of this passes through his mind in about two seconds, and as he mentally growls with frustration he realizes the taller boy is speaking. Why, he asks. Why did you do this to yourself?

He wonders. He really does, because what better thing does he have to do before dying?

Naruto speaks again in a tear-choked but no less adamant voice. He repeats his question, this time in a yell: Why did you do this?!

And this time Sasuke almost chuckles (mirthlessly, mind you), because he realizes he doesn't even know anymore.

_All I know right now is that I'm sorry you get to see me like this._

_So..damn..__**weak**__.._

**..**

_You had to have it all  
Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve._

**..**

**End**


End file.
